Forum:Tales of Heresy
The Horus Heresey- Kladius System… THIS IS AN CURRENTLY ACTIVE ROLEPLAY!!! The Kaldius is an ever-changing wonderful and deadly system on the edge of the halo stars. Now it has become even more dangerous with the event of the Horus Heresy. Rules: *If your character cannot do something, they probably can’t *Note that this IS DURING heresy, hence only a select few have Daemonic gifts, being Horus and other primarches. Sorry Run4 *Also noting this is Pre-Heresy many people will have to make new characters, no second founding chapters can join. Sorry *Please ask Permission in the Talk to enter the Role-play, or be invited Don’t forget, your traitorous characters can still be used as loyalists, or even neutrals, split between duty! *Also note that this is when technology is MUCH more common in this era, not as much has been lost, but some have not even be found/made. Please do a bit of research. *No primarchs are going to be part of the role-play unless you are being sent. *Only selected Races may be used. So, NO Tau (They haven’t evolved) Necrons (Not awoken yet) Tyranids (In a completely different galaxy) Inquisition (has not been founded yet, sisters of silence are okay however, just don’t expect to be using quotation marks) and that’s about it! *The Roleplay will only start after the Fires in Heaven role-play had finished and when we have a author for each race. *The community Legions are not to be used *This is a system wide fight, so please state when and where you are. There are seven planets in the system: *Admin, me. has eternal power. if i say something, it happens. if i blow up your planet, everyone on/near it dies, no exceptions. if i say your charcter said somthing, they say it. my wors is finall. :[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *'Acheron:' Death World (Chaos base) This highly unstable planet is covered in Lava channels and Volcanoes, no stable piece of land is available, but millennium old Shield generators keep them going, only ONE race can brake it: The Eldar. Long time Chaos hub for cultists, ignored by Imperium, Planet of Chaos Operations, if not in system it is advised you start here. *'Avalon:' Paradise World (Eldar Base) Several hundred attempts by the Imperium of man has been made to colonize this planet and all have disappeared without a trace. The Eldar have based their operations here. There are Webway portals hidden on every planet, only the Eldar know of them and hence can be the only one to activate them. The Eldar are completely unknown to even BE in system, hence you may not presume that they are here. However you can still try to take the planet, your troops just won’t know what hit them. *'Hamlet:' Agriculture World (Imperial Base-Sub) Peaceful Agri world with a few small settlements and hoards of Groxs, their Guardsmen regiment is the best Calvary force in the system, they do not ride horses however but their Grox, giving them the nick-name Lizard boys. *'Gearus:' Forge World (Imperial main-base, do not quickly capture, this role play will be drawn out) Hotley contested Forge World, center of the War, all races in the war are fighting here, the Eldar however are only fighting Chaos Forces. Orks are only fighting the Imperium. *'832-91:' Dead World A barren world with nothing on it. At all. Reasons unknown to Imperium, the Emperor himself has visited this planet recently and ordered it’s destruction the minute he stepped on the surface, he left seconds after. The to be Governor was less than sad happy. The Imperial Fists first goal is to destroy the planet. *'Stone:' Fortress World, owned by Imperial Fists (Hence their base) Stone is an unimaginative yet fitting name for the planet, it is a fortress that has never be broken or captured, no war was been fought on its surface since it was taken by the Imperial Fists in the early days of the Great crusade from a strange lizard type race. This Planet also holds a Giant orbital cannon on its surface named “Pessum ire” *'Agresson:' Ork-held Hive World (Ork base) Agresson has been held by the orks for nearly twenty years, this has been the Imperium main target for many years but was stopped due to the arrival of the Emperor on 832-91 and the forces of chaos. ---- Forces: *Chaos- Jackattack30 *Space marines-Dark Seer, KuHB1aM, Run4urLife! (Legio Custodes) *Imperial Army/Navy- Vegas adict *Ork- Solbur *Eldar- NoFuryLikeMine *Dark Eldar- User:Doombringer99 (Do not have a planet) *Sisters of silence-Available (Does not need to be filled) *Mechaniucm-Available (Does not need to be filled) *Lizard boys- Available (Does not need to be filled, whoever takes guard may claim this too) Armies List your force below, what the main characters in your force are and whose perspective it is from. Please sign your name with the four ~~~~ Dark Seer *'Two Companies (12th and 13th companies) of Imperial Fists and a under-strength Regiment of Merican Fusiliers.' **'Lord-Commander:' Savark Von Andranas ***'Other Commander:' Robert Von Andranas **'Imperial Guard Commander:' Brad Schl ***'Other Characters:' Farus, 2nd in command of the 12th company '''Reason for being in system:' Just over year ago The Emperor And Dorn left the system, they left the brothers Andranas and Robert and a regiment of Merican Fusiliers behind to guard the Stone and watch the destruction of 832-91, the brother complement each other well, both are true Imperial Fists but are just as good, in the case of Andranas, better at attacking. But with the orks in system they’ve done more defending then attacking. When the Heresy took place the two looked at the distant Acheron with un-easiness, knowing full well they were highly advanced humans with a primitive mind worshiping False gods. Only three shots are needed to end the war but they need resources from Gearus, they almost have enough resources for the first shot, if the Forge World can be held for a week there first target will be 832-91 by command of the emperor. Then Acheron or Agresson. Whatever the situation Demands. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Kuhblam *'The remaining survivors of the Eisenstein's Loyalist Astartes force; about 65-70 Space Marines from the Thousand Sons, Luna Wolves(Sons of Horus have reverted to old heraldry), Dusk Raiders (Death Guard have reverted to old heraldry), War Hounds (World Eaters have reverted to Old Heraldry), and Emperor's Children''' **'Loyalist Luna Wolves Captain:' Galerus Hraav (Page coming soon) ***'De Facto XO:' Auguso Dionus, Emperor's Children Brother-Sergeant ***'Other Characters:' Augustus, Death Guard Brother-Sergeant, Resulas, World Eaters Brother Sergeant, and Osiris, Thousand Sons Chaplain *'Reason for being in system:' When Captain Garro of the Death Guard commandeered the Eisenstein with about 69 surviving Loyalist Marines and were rescued by Loyalist forces, they re-told their story to the Imperials, who became aware of Horus' treachery in the Isstvan system. After successfully being rescued by Rogal Dorn, these space marines were attached to Commander Vex's Custodes Emissary as additional watch-dogs to other Loyalist Astartes forces in various systems, much to his disapproval. However, being the very force that warned the Imperium of the treachery perpetrated by Horus, it has caused many skeptical soldiers to be accepting of the Loyalist force, who now shamefully bear the iconography of their former Legions. However, since they are the former members of traitor legions, it is now impossible for their acceptance into any other loyalist legion, and although they have become accepted inside the Imperium they are still very much outcasts. :With Captain Garro off to Terra to relay his account of what happened, the leadership of this rag-tag unit has since fallen to Loyalist Luna Wolves Captain Galerus Hraav, who has since returned to his original name and heraldry alongside his nine other Luna Wolves comrades. At the head of this force, he has since been attached with his men to the Legio Custodes Emissary commander by Constantin Vex, with whom he is to assist as a watch-dog force for Imperial forces in the Kladius system. Determined to bring about whatever redemption may be possible for the legions he and his men were once a part of, Hraav and the various Loyalists of his force plan plan to live up to the once glorious name of their legions and keep themselves as a part of Imperial history, rather than galactic shame. All of these Astartes have since reverted to their original legions names and heraldry with the exception of the Emperor's Children, although they are still very much known by their most recent legion names. :Currently, this unit, which has no official name, is on location with Vex's Custodes unit on Gearus, where they have made a habit of serving with distinction while defending the forge world to the fullest of their abilities. Galerus has constantly been leading his men from the front, and they have formed an un-breakable bond that will be tested in the Kladius Conflict. Currently, he is the leading field commander on Gearus, since the Legio Custodes have still not come back and he is the ranking Astartes on the planet. Solbur *'Ork WAAAGH' (combined force of several Tribez, comprising approximately a million Orks altogether alongside Gretchin "Orkz-illa-reez", Squigs and Squiggoths. Heavy Feral Ork presence on all the worlds the WAAAGH has attacked and passed through.) **'Undisputed Warlord:' Ghorrgash Skullbuster ***'Everyone Else:' Completely subordinate *'Reason for being in system:' The reason for any Ork's presence in a place of civilisation is always the same and simple enough - to slaughter, trample and pillage any trace of it into nothing but Orky goodness. Skullbuster's forces are no different. A small fragment of the empire destroyed in the Ullanor Crusade, a few Orks who decided it was better to not die against overwhelming odds and instead "runs fer it", for the purpose of "comin' back fer annuver go". So they have, with reinforcements from various Tribez they've gathered under the unified banner of their supremely brutal Warboss to form a massive Waaagh. Initially striking out into the system for the purpose of gaining revenge against "da wimpy 'oomies", but were nonetheless pleasantly surprised when they discovered their foes were already embroiled in bloody conflicts against Chaos traitors, the Eldar and their Dark counterparts. After successfully bringing the Orcs who were otherwise contently occupying the Hive World of Agresson into the fold of his WAAAGH, Ghorrgash now has a solid foothold in the system from which he can stage attacks and regroup on a planetary level. Poor strategy and large dispersal range means that the Ork bands scattered across the system have some level of autonomy, but all defer to him for higher authority in recognition that he can come over there and beat them down if he needs to. Recently, his forces have been mobilising for an assault on Gearus whilst Imperial attention is drawn elsewhere towards the useless, barren 832-91. And so he will throw the Greenskins in his fold against every and any other living creature in the system, unbeatable in the sense that if they all die, they died fighting, so it doesn't count. Solbur 10:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Vegas Adict *'Three Gearus PDF regiments,1 executioner tank regiment,2 Regiments of Gearus Elite and a navy task force of 3 grand cruisers and a variety of cruisers and destroyers' **'Lord General/Admiral:' Ali Sogun **'Executioner Colonel and tank ace:' Zael *'Reason for being in system:' Ali Sogun was left behind as govenor when the system was first brought to compliance by the imperium and mechanicus.Unlike most generals he welcomed the post and under his leadership not only did the system reach the required levels of production it exceeded them and also managed to raise three foundings as well as PDF regiments.However the great crusade ment that the forces they raised were distributed away from the system leaving him with litle to defend his new worlds.Now at the order of the emperor he has thrown of his cushy family life to retake the mantle of a general and destroy the world of 832-91.Vegas adict 19:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) NoFuryLikeMine *'Swordwind army of Biel-tan Eldar, Exodite Dragon Knights of colony' *'Farseer of Biel-tan:' Uriel Caldar **'Leader of Exodite colony:' Daleth *'Commander of Biel-tan forces:' Autarch Sarandeer *'Exarch of Scorpion Temple:' Arakas *'Exarch of Warp Spiders:' Mirius **'Other Characters:' Pyrian, Dire Avengers Exarch, and Barin, Dragon Knights Captain *'Reason for being in system:' Sensing the corruption on their homeworld and to escape the catastrophe of 'The Fall', a group of Eldar departed and created their new colony on the planet they had named Bailorin, which the mon-keigh had designated Avalon. The set up a series of private webway portals to travel to the other planets within the system to explore and use its resources, while only creating a single webway gate with access to the galaxy-wide webway network. When the other sentient races of the galaxy slowly moved into the system, the Exodites hid their webway gates and retreated back to their colony, only venturing to the other planets when necessary. The galaxy-wide webway gate was lost and is believed to be on the planet designated Stone, hidden in a mountain cavern. It was many years later when the Swordwind army of Biel-tan dropped out of the warp and set up a strong defensive position around the colony and cloaking the fortified area so it could not be easily spotted from any enemy. The Runeseers had foreseen a great war in this system and an ancient lost artifact that could once again be reclaimed, while also protecting their Exodite brethren. Exarch Arakus of the Striking Scorpions and Exarch Mirius of the Warp Spiders immediately set out to the planet designated Gearus to claim the artifact while Autarch Sarandeer and Farseer Uriel Caldar overlook the colony defenses. If all doesnt go as forseen, the Farseer has a plan involving a sacrifice to turn the tide back in the favour of the Eldar. --NoFuryLikeMine Run4 Legio Custodes Emissary Expedition (15 Custodian Guards) *'Commander:' Commander Maximus Dercius Vex (Page Under Construction) **'Second in Command:' Captain Garrus Devlan Kolya *'Purpose in the System:' When the Emperor left the System just over a year ago, he left fifteen of his finest bodyguards in the System in a supervisory position over his Legions. When Horus spat on his oaths to the Emperor, the Custodes' worst suspicions bore terrible fruit. An army of superhuman veterans had questioned their Loyalties and come up with the wrong answer. In the wake of this horrifying revelation, the Custodes stayed on in the System to keep an eye on the remaining Loyal Legions for any signs of corruption in the ranks. With the sudden rise in Xenos and Traitor activity in the System, the Custodes were called into battle with ever-greater frequency, lending their awe-inspiring prowess to the cause of their Astartes Brothers. Led by the fearsome Commander Vex, one of the most decorated Legio Custodes in the history of the Order after Valdor himself, the Traitor and Xenos attacks broke upon the Custodians like a wave on the sand, and the back of many an assault was broken by the Custodians as the Space Marines and their corrupted counterparts fought each other to a standstill with the same strategies and techniques and the Orks savagery matched the collected, measured power of the Space Marines. Rather than taking overall command of any of the forces in the System, the Custodians performed quick jumps from planet to planet to lend aid where it was most needed, intending to take part in the most pivotal battles in the war, and are currently taking part in the battles raging on Gearus. :''Run4My Talk'' Jackattack30 *'6 companies of Iron Warriors ( 6000 marines), as well as a planet population of high-tech cultists and a large fleet located above Acheron.' *'Warsmith:' Cruentus Pango **'Chaos Sorcerer:' Accersitus *'Reason for being in system:' The Iron Warriors took control of Acheron after the destruction of Olympus. There are currently 6 companies on Acheron as well as a large fleat and planets population of cultist's. Cruentus Pango is preparing the 3rd and 4th companies to attack Gearus while Accersitus plants propaganda on Hamlet. Doombringer99 *'Kabal of the Raging Flame and Raiding ships, mostly Corsair class escort ships, 2 Torture class Cruisers' *'Archon:' Marsis Teeri **'Head Haemonculus:' Ermos Firuul **'Reaver Jet Bike Leader:' Kazer Lisdin *'Reason for being in system:' Asdrubael Vect had promoted Marsis to the Rank of Archon, and he decided she needed a test to prove she deseved her rank, hearing of the gathering of the warriors in this system, Vect sent her there to grab more slaves to bring back to Commoragh. If she were to fail however, she and her Kabal would be exiled from Commoragh. So with grim determination she set out to gather more slaves for Asdrubael Vect. Chapter One: The Storm Brews Dark Seer Savark paced back and forth down the hall. they were awaiting an apparently very important visitor, their astropaths had received this message a few short days ago. they where to come at 0500 Standard Terran time, three minutes. these seconds slowly cut down to two, then one. the clock on the metal wall clicked over to 0500. Savark opened his mouth to say “They're late” but he couldn’t as a man in gold walked into the room. he was two heads taller than Savark, he had a spear in one hand, an Adeptus Custode! Robert stood up and the both gave him the salute. “At ease brothers” the custodian said. “My name is Vex, myself and another fourteen of my brothers are here to booster defense in the system.” Savark raised an eyebrow “What could possibly attract the attention of fifteen of the Emperor’s finest?” “Have you not heard?” asked Vex, “Horus has rebelled against the Emperor, along with eight other primarches” “You’re surely joking” Robert said “ i don’t joke” Vex left. Robert stood next to Savark. their orders where to get 832-91 destroyed. that would be easy, the last shipment was en-route. heavily guarded, food from hamlet was coming as well as the materials from Gearus. War was comming. Savark looked to the vast expanse of stars, then to the massice cannon of the prssum ire. nothing human, alien or other could get on stone without them knowing, the 24 hour orbital fleet orbiting the planet. “Well this should be fun” Robert said next to him “Aye, so what status’ so we have?” “We have two-thousand men, two hundred land raiders, one hundred predators and one hundred rhino APCs.” “This was shall be of much amusement” said Savark ---- Jackattack30 Cruentus Pango stood in front of thousands upon thousands of cultist and iron warriors mixed. "My faithful warriors today the 3rd and 4th companies will assault Gearus while my sorcerer will take a small group and start spreading propaganda on hamlet weakening their loyalty to the governor and the imperial army". He let his words sink in then all of a sudden the crowd erupted into a huge cheer as he walked back to his land raider and sped off to his fortress. In the land raider the warsmith and his retinue were watching a screen which showed the ships getting ready to departure with 2000 chaos marines and 10000 cultist's along with a force of about 150 chaos predators and leman russ tanks mixed. "A beautiful sight isn't it" the marine next to Cruentus turned and looked at him "what do you mean warsmith" " I mean the sight of soldiers preparing for war". A volcano eruption caused by explosives signifies the beginning of the assault. The ships started moving towards Gearus while a tiny disturbance in the warp which wasn't noticed by anyone signified the movement of the sorcerer Accersitus and 6 cultists in a shuttle appearing shut out of sensor range and moving towards hamlet's capital and the governors palace to teleport into the palace while the ship continues as a small distraction. The first shots will be fired in under an hour. ---- NoFuryLikeMine Standing on the battlements of the colony, Autarch Sarandeer, leader of the Swordwind of Biel-tan on Bailorin (known as Avalon to the Mon-Keigh) could see miles in all directions without being seen. The cloaking device shielding the Exodites was working well. Farseer Uriel Caldar stepped up beside the Autarch and also observed the activity around and inside the Colony. "The exodites of this world are prepared to defend what is theirs." Sarandeer pulled his gaze away from observing the terrain and noticing any points that could be astrategic asset in a battle, and looked at the Farseer. "What have you seen? What is the status of the artifact on that heavily populated world?" "The artifact still lies dormant, none have found it or know of it, it is not possible for any to find it as it does not register on even a psychic level." Sarandeer let out a breath of releif, "That is good, the Mon-keigh do not know the destructive potential the artifact possesses. It will be best for all if we are to recover it immediately and without incident." Stepping out of the hidden Internal webway gate on the planet designated Gearus, Exarch Arakus and Exarch Mirius, with their respective retinues, moved silently and unseen. There were no military personnel in the immediate area but it had been reported several vessels in orbit around the planet. "This does not feel right Mirius." "What is it Arakus?" The Striking Scorpions Exarch stopped and looked upwards. "They are coming, the enemies of the Eldar are coming, we are running out of time. The war Farseer Caldar predicted will soon be upon us." The Shadow Twins, Arakus and Mirius stepped up their pace towards their objective. ---- KuHB1aM 12:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Galerus Hraav; son of the Emperor, former Sons of Horus Captain, and now the field commander of a rapidly crumbling defense on Gearus, forge world of hell and soon to be his resting place. To many in the Imperial forces stationed around what was the main Imperial Citadel, he and his rag-tag group of Space Marines, gathered from the various traitor legions, were to be un-trusted and un-used. Many looked upon him with dis-dain and enmity, whilst others respected him for his resilience in resisting the lie and temptations of Horus, Warmaster of the damned. Galerus knew where his allegiances lay, but many were not so sure of him and his ability to remain loyal to the one, true Emperor. To them, he was a traitor who should have been hanged, for fear he was tainted. As Auguso, his newly found aide and a former Emperor's Children Brother-Sergeant, came to his side, Galerus observed the No Man's Land from the distant open-air window of his field command post, outside the main walls, as the sun of the Kladius system rose up to start the morning of the world. In front of him, numerous systems of trenches, bunkers, mines, barbed wire, and gun emplacements stood ready to stop or delay any direct attack on the Imperial Citadel, which was only attack able from yet one direction, the other three sides protected by cliffs. Still, Galerus had prepared for this, and set up his forces all around the planet, subject to the will of the Lord Commander, of course. "They will strike today, Brother-Captain." Auguso said, his voice deep with a tone of nervousness. "I can feel it as well, Auguso. This will be their target. It will not be the minor Citadels; no, they will take this first before they move on to attack anything else as a sign they are unstoppable. We must hold them here and we will. Already, I have sent word to the Legio Custodes and our other brothers on the Rock; they will arrive to aid us, and then we will crush the forces of Chaos and the xenos scum." Galerus said, his own voice now brewing with contempt at the sound of his enemies. Grabbing his boltpistol and attaching it to his side, Galerus exited the command post, where his seventy or so rag-tag group of Space Marines sat awaiting in the staging area, inspecting weapons and armor and talking of their days when their own legions were still a part of the Great Crusade, which had since been stopped in it's tracks. With these shall I forge a new name of honor for our legions, Galerus thought. These seventy men were the remains of whatever honor was left in their former legions; they were the culmination of the few, the proud, who had resisted Horus' calls for rebellion. Smiling as he took off his helmet, Galerus made his way towards the group to being Astartes deployment. ---- ''Run4My Talk'' The gun cutter shuddered and slowed as it approached Shattered Dawn, the Legio Custodes Battleship. Commander Vex had passed on the harrowing news that Horus had betrayed the Emperor, and now he was headed to Gearus. It was any soldier's worst nightmare, his trained, experienced and vicious Brothers in Arms had spat on their oaths and betrayed their cause. Vex sat, running a hand over his shaven head and then stroking his chin and moustache in contemplation. Gearus had to be held. It was the lynchpin of the system. Supplied Imperial Worlds, kept the Traitor forces distracted as the Imperium moved a task force to bring them to battle and scatter them. Vex looked out the gun cutter's porthole, watching as it turned gracefully and docked with Shattered Dawn. It was dwarfed by the immense battleship it locked onto, the immense ship above them covered in vast spires and arches, gargoyles and more importantly, excessively large guns. Vex stood slowly as the chamber beyond gave the all-clear chime for equalised pressure, waiting for the doors to open, with the hiss of hydraulic pistons. Vex strode onto the ship, his long red cloak shifting behind him like a crimson waterfall. He flexed his fingers around the haft of his Guardian Spear and nodded to Adepts as he passed. He always put great emphasis on politeness and respect towards citizens. "We will arrive on Gearus in eight hours, Commander," Captain Kolya said to Vex. Vex already knew that, but it was reassuring to know that his second in command was up to speed on everything. Kolya was an excellent soldier, but a little over-zealous when it came to charging headfirst into battle. Nonetheless, it was rare to find Vex and not find Kolya somewhere nearby. The two were not unlike brothers, having fought side by side during the Crusade. While Vex was undoubtedly the more well-known of the two, and more skilled than Kolya was, which alone was a testament to his prowess as a warrior, the two had been described as an Army of Two. Both had turned the tide of battles alone, but together, they moved to an entirely different level of Destructive Force. There was no need for communication between them. Each one knew what the other would do, and operated in perfect unison. When Kolya and Vex fought back to back, they were all but invincible. And they would need to put that force to use in the coming battles. "Good, good," Vex responded, snapping out of his thoughts on the coming fighting, between battles with the Traitors and Orks, and the mysterious disappearances of colonists on another planet in the system. Vex had considered investigating that before moving to Gearus, but the arrival of the Orks had forced his hand, and Gearus had taken priority. For now, the Commander would meditate on the situation. Once his feet touched the ground of Gearus, he would be on a war footing. And woe be to any foe who crossed his path then. ---- Vegas adict 20:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) General Ali sogun was sitting in the command chair of his flagship Imperial Might.He had been on an inspection tour of hamlet when news came in that orks were attacking gearus and the convoys supplying stone.He didn't trust any of the halfwit underlings who were on gearus at the moment to do the job properly,Except zale,Zale would get the job done no question.That didn't mean ali trusted him though,Zale had a reputation for being hotheaded and arogent and he hated ali for recaling him to some backwater planet. "Good morning sire,Can i be of service to you" Zale's voice seemed to seep out of the woodwork oily and cold."Nothing Zael,Are your tanks ready,I want a fully operational defence around the most valuable points on gearus""Yes my lord,The tanks are fully operational" the man replied. In the bowls of the ship,Tanks were being loaded onto landers and massed collums of infantry poured into landers as they prepared to land. ---- KuHB1aM 22:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Galerus watched as he gathered inside the Citadel's deepest command staff briefing room, dubbed the Pit. It was at the very heart of Gearus' main Citadel, and much to Galerus' disdain it was overheard that fool Sogun's lackey, Zale, would soon be stopping by Gearus' main Citadel to inspect the defenses and deploy reinforcements to aid against the Orks. As Galerus was easily the tallest and largest in the room, he stood against the adamantium plated wall whilst others took seats around the oaken table, which was adorned with the Imperial Aquila at it's center. As a Colonel from the Gearus Elite forces defending the fortress began a briefing, Galerus was joined at the last moment by a rushing Osiris, Thousand Sons Chaplain, as well as Auguso, his aide from the Emperor's Children. "Augustus and Resulas could not make it, Brother-Captain. They are over-seeing to the defenses and making sure that the field command staff are well-attended to," Auguso stated, his voice mired by his helmet into an electronic, yet still inherently human tone. Galerus nodded. Augustus and Resulas were more than capable of commanding a field defense, and in his absence they would do just fine directing any new reinforcements from the soon to be arriving General Ali Sogun. Sogun. The man knew not the field of war. Galerus made a note of himself to avoid Sogun and keep the field command to himself. The Colonel from the Gearus Elite started the briefing just as two Gearus PDF soldiers shut the doors to the briefing room. "Good morning, gentlemen. Welcome to our routine, tedious war briefing for the day," the Colonel began. Gearus snorted loudly inside his stark white helmet as his mind drifted towards thoughts of before the Isstvan incident. Back when he had led over several hundred inherently loyal Luna Wolves before they had been sent to their deaths on the surface. Galerus' heart still echoed with the thoughts of his company, as well as Torgaddon, Loken, and Sejanus. They were true friends and sons of the Emperor, and Galerus' head still went numb thinking that he had left them to die on Isstvan III. They had paid a price to let Galerus escape with Garro and his new retinue, and Galerus was determined to return their honor with the deaths of every traitor he came across. His mind slowly drifted back as the Colonel continued. "Continuing on, we have just received word that a Legio Custodes Emissary expedition and their fleet are making headway to this planet as we speak. General Sogun is sending down reinforcements to the various major fortresses and points on Gearus; specifically here, at the main Gearus Citadel," the Colonel said, pointing to various positions on a map as he spoke with quickness and authority. "We expect the Orks to attack this main Citadel first," the Colonel stated. "It's a sound tactical decision for them to take out the center of resistance. Of course, we could over-estimating them by thinking that as xenos they're capable of intelligent thought," the Colonel said as he joked. Galerus did not laugh or even think the joke funny. He had actually fought Orks before on the front lines, such as during the Ullanor Crusade. Orks were giant, brutish yet powerful dumb creatures, who could easily hack Space Marines in two if not treated with care during a melee situation. As the Colonel continued his meeting, Galerus excused himself from the meeting, stepping outside as the two Gearus PDF guards paused to open the oaken doors for him, Auguso, and Osiris. Galerus' home was on the field, not listening to a special news update. ---- Vegas adict 08:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ali had sliped abord the first lander down to the planet along with his elite bodyguard.He was almost a hundred now as were most of his bodyguard.The 10 of the were the only memembers of his original regiment he had left,The others had all been spilt up or recaled to the front lines.Ali knew that his bodyguard wanted to be there as well,Fighting alongside their friends. They ran along towards the briefing room where ali knew that the commander of the gearus elite was curently giving a speach.As they aproached the room ali noticed three space marines each in diferent coulour armour leaving the room to make there way to the front line.As he aproached them he and his bodyguard slowed to a walk though the men surounding him drew thier weapons causciously."Welcome honoured space marines,My name is general ali sogun and i am in command of the imperial army forces here" ---- ''Run4My Talk'' Vex disembarked the shuttle and strode in the direction of the most noise. Front-line preparations. He was keeping a close eye on anything. Absolutely anything. He was here to watch for signs of corruption. And as far as he was concerned, it could be waiting around every turn. He rubbed his shaven head in frustration. He was a soldier, not a manager. He was proud to do his duty, but damn if it wasn't a difficult task at times. He stopped and leaned on his Guardian Spear, sighing. He suddenly felt very tired. So very tired. Not physically, but mentally, spiritually exhausted. Soon, he would have to kill men he had once called Brother. It stung to the very core to even contemplate the idea. That his brothers in arms, his friends, his comrades, were about to become his enemies. He sighed again as he spotted a trio of Space Marines of the Traitor Legions. They were here for much the same task as him, but would know from first-hand experience what a soldier in danger of corruption was like. Vex took off again, quickly pulling up alongside the Space Marines. One of them bore the colours of the Sons of Horus. That had to be Galerus. Vex nodded to him. The two did not exchange words. None were needed. Galerus knew Vex would be watching him like a hawk. Galerus knew he would be under constant scrutiny from the untouchable Custodian. Neither of them liked the idea. But they were going to have to deal with it. Vex could hear the guttural chanting of the Orks in the distance. He could almost smell the acrid stench of their camp on the wind. He growled, his face twitching ever so slightly. He hated Orks. He had fought them for most of the Crusade. It had only tempered his rage, his distaste and hate for the Green Scourge. He almost snarled. The Custodians arrayed behind the moving group shifted in agitation. They could hear it too. The odd shout made it through. Kill. Eat. Butcha. Geddem. Killemall. Galerus and his Space Marines heard it too. Their faces were twisted into raging snarls at the thought of the Green-Skinned Menaces ravaging an Imperial World. The Space Marines and the Custodes parted ways as the Custodians started moving up a manufactorum spire. The smokestack was connected to dozens of other buildings by soaring gantries miles above the ground. On those dizzying heights the battle would be won or lost. If the Orks took the walkways, they could surround and envelope the Imperial Forces. And Vex would not let them take those gantries without killing him first. ---- KuHB1aM 21:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) As Vex strode off from Galerus with Ali Sogun and his retinue, his mind briefly wandered back to the Custodes, Maximus Vex. He had but briefly heard of Vex whilst traveling to the system to meet with him on planet at Gearus, and apparently his thoughts of the massive Custodes commander were correct. Although Galerus could tell Vex held him in some form of respect, he also held him in massive contempt with eagle eyes. Vex would be watching his every move, and Galerus knew that Vex would not hesitate to kill him if he was proven to have the least bit of pity for his former Warmaster or any of the Traitor Legions. As his mind also split to thoughts of decapitating Orks and wrenching out their gutts with shortswords, Galerus once again realized that he was in the presence of a Lord Commander, and turned to speak to the General and his cautious bodyguard unit. "My apologies, general. I was caught up in the moment," Galerus said, speaking with a deep toned voice. "I am Galerus Hraav, former Sons of Horus Captain, now once again an honored Luna Wolf. These are two of my executive officers, Osiris, one of the last true Thousand Sons, and Auguso, Child of the Emperor," Galerus said, introducing both of his XOs. Each Space Marine nodded down in respect, their stature being much larger than that of any of the mortals in Sogun's retinue. Galerus had heard briefly of Sogun, and much to his surprise, the man he had been told about was not a fool, but a man of military background with some swagg in his step. Sogun appeared not to be very flamboyant, but rather a quiet, honorful fellow. As they continued their walk through the Citadel, Galerus continued to speak. "M'lord, it is an honor to be here of Gearus. I very much appreciate the reinforcements you have sent to us. There is no doubt that they were be invaluable to the defense of both this main Citadel, as well as the numerous forge world structures here on Gearus," Galerus said respectfully, his helmeted head looking about the visor, his eyes still watching Sogun. ---- "I am honored by your suport captain.I actualy came to ask you about two seperate issues".Ali paused and the space marine gestured for him to continue,"Firstly i would like to ask you to acompany me on a tour of the defences and secondly I have heard that the adeptus custodes are on the planet,If they are i woulds like you to arange a meeting with there commander,I need to speak with him about a few maters of loyalty".Ali knew that the second part of what he had said had been a lie but he did need to speak with the custodes.Something odd was happening in the men of the 1st company of the PDF,Infection rates had doubled and large numbers of men were rumoured to be talking about the imperial truth being a lie. ---- NoFuryLikeMine "The galaxy is changing Sarandeer," the Farseer walked alongside the Autarch as they stepped off the battlements and headed towards the central bulding of the Exodite colony. "The Mon-keigh are a violent warlike race, they destroy everything they dont understand... It is their way Uriel. Only through bloodshed and greed can the Gods of the Warp appeal to primitives, it is their undoing." Approaching their destination, the Eldar leaders were met with Daleth, the leader of the Colony. "We have matters to discuss Daleth, Autarch Sarandeer has a plan to assist our Exarchs further." Even though it was prepped for a time of war the Central building was still a work of art. Sculptures od great heroes of the Eldar surrounded the room, between those were paintings and art the likes of which had not been seen since before the Fall. In the very center of the room the wartable was placed with all Sarandeer's imagery and maps set up. Stepping up to the table Sarandeer activated an image of the surrounding system and the world 'Gearus'. "Here lies our target. The Sword of Malkarash lies dormant and under the noses of the mon-keigh, undetectable unless one knew its location. Currently Exarch Mirius and Exarch Arakus are leading their temple's forces of roughly fifty souls each, in an attempt to secure the target. I will be leading the Dire Avengers in support with Exarch Barin at my side." Sarandeer paused and looked at Daleth. "You will remain here and maintain the defenses of the colony." Daleth visibly looked shocked at the thought that he was being placed in control rather than the farseer. "That is because I am needed elsewhere Daleth." Uriel Caldar's strong telepathic abilities had seen what Daleth had been thinking. "Autarch Sarandeer and myself have discussed that it would be good to split the mon-keigh's forces in half, I will lead an offensive against those stationed on the planet the mon-keigh have named 'Stone'." Autarch Sarandeer and Farseer Caldar stood before the Webway portal on Bailorin. It had been discussed that Daleth would remain on the planet with a small portion of the Swordwind, just enough to maintain the defenses if attacked. Uriel Caldar watched as the Autarch led Pyrian and his two hundred Dire Avengers through the portal towards Gearus. The Captain of the Dragon Knights rode up towards Caldar on his reptilian mount. "The Bazhaikan and my Dragon Knights stand ready Farseer." "Very good captain, we leave immediately." Without a second thought Uriel Caldar stepped into the Webway and after a short while of navigation arrived at 'Stone'. On arrival the Farseer was met by several Rangers who immediately addressed the renowned Farseer on the location of the enemy and the size of the force. "it is far too large to defeat in a single stroke Farseer." "That is not our goal here Ranger," Barin approached Uriel, "Order the force to prepare for an attack, we are within the defenses of these mon-keigh, they will not know what hit them." Farseer Caldar stepped up onto a ledge and looked over the mon-keigh. There were many, the rangers had been correct that if they massed they would stand a considerable threat. Caldar noticed in particular from where she stood two figures of the mon-keigh 'Astartes'. Obviously related but with far different futures although intertwined, she had forseen it.